


When You Wish Upon a...Darcy

by fanaticreader16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/F, Make-A-Wish AU, Minor Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Darcy has been working for the Wish Foundation, helping grant superhero related wishes for a year, but this is the first time she’s come across this particular kind of wish...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this super fun Tumblr post: http://errama.tumblr.com/post/146311624126/beka-tiddalik-brosequartz-fireandwonder. I have more of this story in my head, so let me know if you’re interested in more?

After New Mexico, New York, and London, Darcy had found herself at a loss for what to do with herself. She couldn’t imagine going back to just a normal life after everything she’d gone through with Jane, but she felt that she wasn’t really of much use to Jane anymore, and she didn’t feel like she was reaching her full potential with Jane, either. Jane was set up in New York at Stark (Avengers?) Tower, and had so many resources at her fingertips now. So Darcy had struck out to try something new. Somehow she ended up working with the Wish Foundation. She wanted to do something that would benefit people, and thought that, with her connections (Jane, Thor, and surprisingly - or not? - Tony Stark), she was uniquely situated to help grant some awesome superhero related wishes. Fortunately, the Foundation thought so too, and she had been in her current position for just about a year now and she loved it. Having Tony Stark as a friend (she had called him an acquaintance once in front of a Wisher and Tony had been super offended) had paid off even more than she had ever thought it would. Through him she had been able to connect with all the other Avengers, including the elusive Black Widow, and now had all of their numbers at her disposal as well.

Darcy’s life was going great. She had her own office and everything, which she loved. Her job kept normal hours, she made enough to have a (very) small apartment to herself (hard to do in New York), and, after texting for a few months, had gone on a couple of dates with Natasha, aka Black Widow, aka her new girlfriend. Ya, her life was awesome. It was in this happy mindset that Darcy entered her work on Monday. Once in her office, she booted up her computer and started looking through the wishes she’d been assigned. She was always assigned the superhero wishes as she was the only one with the connections and they all cooperated with her, even some of the more difficult ones like Tony and Johnny Storm. Apparently it was hard to find someone who meshed well with all the super personalities. Darcy personally felt that more people just needed to refuse to take their shit, but then she did like being valued by the company, so she’d keep that to herself. As she was scrolling through her emails, sorting through the usual requests for Captain America (Steve was very popular), Thor (they loved his cape and usually wanted to go flying), and some of the less common requests like Falcon and Black Widow (Sam was so sweet and enthusiastic when they wanted him, and Natasha always looked slightly shocked and quietly pleased when she was requested), she came across a request she’d never seen before. Darcy put down her coffee mug and scooted closer to her desk. Yup, still there. Someone wanted Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things. I can’t promise all updates will happen this fast. I have a vague idea of where this story is going, but after this it’s a rough outline and in my head, so I’ll try to do it quickly, but not sure when an update will actually happen. And second, I’ve never written Thor before, and his voice was kind of hard for me, so sorry if he sounds off. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Loki. That had never happened before - she’d never had a request for a villain. Could they do that? She guessed so, since it had been sent to her - all wishes were screened before they were assigned to make sure the request was possible. Was this a test? Or a joke? Darcy tapped her fingers on her desk. Her boss was pretty cool, she didn’t think something like this would be allowed through just as a joke...which meant they thought she’d be able to pull this off somehow. She read through the request to get a better idea of why someone would want to meet Loki. Apparently the little girl had leukemia and needed a bone marrow transplant, which had led to her finding out she was adopted when her parents had to explain why the doctors’ idea of an optimal donor (her sister) might not work since they weren’t biologically related. Whoa, that was a lot for a girl to take in one go. Darcy guessed she could sort of understand wanting to meet Loki… plus Thor said he was doing better these days… okay, she definitely wanted to see if she could make it happen for her. She was kind of excited to see if she could get him to agree. She hadn’t had a good challenge in this job since Johnny Storm (who was actually always a challenge). Okay, she was going to make this happen. First step, call Thor. What was the point of having superhero friends if you couldn’t take advantage of their connections?

“Lady Darcy! How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

She loved talking to Thor. “Hey buddy! I’m doing good, I was just wondering if you had a way that I could get in touch with Loki?”

She held her breath during the following silence.

“I might,” Thor said slowly. “Why do you want to contact him?”

Darcy explained the situation to Thor. He sounded cautiously excited that someone wanted to meet Loki.

“He will not come, though,” he said sadly. “Too many people want him for what he did to New York.”

Darcy paused in thought. She hadn’t really thought of that.

“I’ll figure that out,” she decided. “Right now, I just want to reach out to him and explain the situation. So, is there a way for me to reach him, or no? Is he in space? Can you be contacted when you’re in space? Do I need to talk to Heimdall?” She enjoyed her chats with (monologues to?) Heimdall when Thor was in Asgard.

She knew that Loki had been in jail on Asgard, but when Loki helped Thor save Jane, and then helped them both save everything from the Convergence, he was released. Or escaped in the confusion? Either was possible with Loki, and it was hard for Darcy to keep track.

Thor chuckled, “No, I do not believe you need to reach out to Heimdall. I will tell you this, Darcy, in confidence. Please do not pass this information onto anyone else. Not even my fellow Avengers are aware this number exists.”

Darcy did a happy dance in her chair. “I swear, Thor. This information will be only for me.”

When Darcy hung up her phone 5 minutes later, she had a lunch date with Thor and Jane in her calendar, and a new number in her phone.


End file.
